


It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Murder

by vamptramp0348



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Dogs, Gift Exchange, Holidays, Light Angst, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Starting Over, Survival, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamptramp0348/pseuds/vamptramp0348
Summary: It's Will and Hannibal's first Christmas after the fall.





	It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Murder

"What is all this?" Will asked when he entered the living room. Hannibal had been quite busy from the looks of the tall tree that was elegantly decorated with silver and gold ornaments and baubles. Underneath the tree were wrapped boxes, very neat and of course the paper look as luxurious as the decorations. Hannibal was on a step stool placing the star on top "I was hoping to have it all finished by the time you got home but I see I failed."

　

Will unzipped his coat and took it off while eyeing the boxes under the tree "Are those real gifts or just for show? Like everything else in our 'new' life"

　

"They are real and our new life together isn't fake Will. Even though we are in hiding and have to be guarded I don't see why we cannot celebrate Christmas" Hannibal followed him to the kitchen where Will found bell and tree shaped sugar cookies that were frosted and decorated with colored sugar crystals.

　

"Ugh this is too much. You know I thought you of all people wouldn't care to celebrate Christmas, I mean it's a religious observance of Christ's birth" he said taking a cookie and biting into it.

　

"I don't celebrate for the religious reasons, it's just we've had such a rough year and this lake house is starting to feel like home. We've spent so much time out there, barely surviving this is our reward Will"

　

Will scoffed finishing the cookie and rubbing his fingers together over the trashcan to remove the excess sugar "Reward? For what exactly? For killing Dolarhyde? For busting you out of prison even though you deserve to be there?"

　

Hannibal's head hung low "I just wanted to try to give us both something happy. I can see you're still clinging to the past. I haven't killed someone this entire time have I? Aside from a few rabbits and deer, I have been controlled and I would like some credit for that"

　

"Okay you've managed to control yourself because out there all we encountered were animals, no humans so that wasn't much of a feat so don't be too impressed with yourself"

　

"You were out there Will" Hannibal stopped him dead in his tracks from having the last word.

　

"I could have killed you and some part of me wanted to kill you but I resisted every impulse and urge. You haven't made any of this easy you've only created more obstacles with your pessimistic attitude"

　

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not enjoying myself Hannibal but killing a man, going over a huge cliff I intended for both of us to die from, fighting wild rapids and for survival may have given me a bitter edge. And add on the fact I'm away from my family Hannibal, my wife and son...I don't know if I'll ever see them again"

　

Hannibal smirked "You don't miss them Will, you barely think of them. What you miss is your dogs. You miss the security that life you made away from me brought you but ultimately you weren't happy."

　

Will didn't reply he just put his coat back on and headed out the front door he needed to think.

***

　

On Christmas morning Hannibal was up early sitting by the tree in the recliner sipping his coffee and watching two deer play out in the snow in front of the lake. It was just becoming daylight the living room glowed from the lights on the tree. Will stood in the doorway in his t-shirt and briefs "You're up early" he broke the silence.

　

"I was excited, I have also come to enjoy watching the deer in the early morning hours. They are most playful right before daybreak it's most unusual. Would you like to open gifts first or have your coffee?"

　

"Coffee, definitely coffee" Will took a seat on the sofa next to the tree he admired the lights when he noticed a gold ornament shaped like a dog. Hannibal got up from the chair to make Will's coffee while Will actually began to notice that all throughout the tree were various dog breeds. He was coming around to the spirit of things and he knew Hannibal would love everything he had gotten him.

　

"Here you are" Hannibal returned with a piping hot cup of coffee. Will accepted with a thank you then Hannibal resumed his watching out the window but the deer had gone. After half a cup it was light out and Hannibal couldn't hold out any longer he handed Will a gift.

　

"Here let me find the one I got you" Will set the present aside searched for Hannibal's, he lifted the gift with both hands "Is it heavy?"

　

"It has considerable weight but nothing too bad" he said passing it on. Both commenced opening their presents at the same time Hannibal's eyes lit up once he uncovered the item "A Miyabi knife set, I love it Will. These are far better than the cheap knives that are in the kitchen currently. Thank you"

　

Will smiled softly as he picked the tape off the white box that was under the paper "I hope you like it Will" Hannibal said with a smirk.

　

"It's...clothes but this isn't going to fit me" Will held it up inspecting it, it took him a moment to realize it was for a medium size dog. He didn't say anything at first he just looked at Hannibal questioningly so Hannibal handed him another present. Will tore into quicker and inside the box was a dog collar and a leash "Are you being sadistic? Gifting me dog products but no dog?"

　

Hannibal got up from his seat and left the room, Will heard a door open down the hall and he could hear the clicking on the floor and when he looked around the tree he was greeted by the happy face of a Border Collie, he almost cried.

　

"Will this is Cody, I wanted to adopt a puppy for you but Cody here wouldn't stop crying and scratching at the kennel."

　

"Come here boy" Will held his hand out for the dog who immediately trotted up to him. Hannibal gleamed with a smile as Will put his arms around Cody and talked to him "Thank you Hannibal, I love him!"

　

"I knew you would. I can't give you everything you once had but Cody and I will give you all we've got"

　

Will felt like such a jerk for trying to bring Hannibal down he let Cody go and rose from the couch, he walked up to Hannibal and put his arms around his neck and kissed his lips softly. Hannibal became instantly aroused and tried to get into Will's briefs but he was halted "First you have one more present then you can ravage me and I think after you see what I've gotten you, oh I'm going to be in for some loving"

　

Cody stood at the basement door scratching trying to get his new fathers to let him while Will led Hannibal to a bedroom in the downstairs. "It's in there" Will said after unlocking the door.

　

Hannibal looked to Will then put his hand carefully on the knob, he hoped Will wasn't tricking him and that he was sincere in his affections. But as soon as Hannibal opened the door to see a beaten man tied to a chair a wicked smile spread across his face "This is Matthew, he likes little boys. The police couldn't catch him but I just happened to witness him trying to abduct an 8 year old boy. Merry Christmas Hannibal."

 


End file.
